I Drive Myself Crazy
by Sapphie
Summary: Syaoran has left Sakura and now he regrets it. Major sadness up ahead!!! ;_; And a surprise ending!! ^^ R+R Please!!!


S.N: OHMIGOD!!!! This is the best songfic I've ever come up with!!! I love it sooooo much!!! Well..i should shut up so you guys can enjoy it too!! Jaa! ^.~  
  
  
.:: I Drive Myself Crazy ::.  
  
  
Key  
***---*** -Lyrics  
"-------" -Dialogue  
'-------' -Thoughts  
  
***Lying in your arms/ So close together/ Didn't know just what I had***  
  
Syaoran let out a deep sigh as he sat in his bedroom. 'How was I stupid to let you go?? What was I thinking?'  
  
***Now I toss and turn/ Cuz I'm without you/ How I'm missing you so bad***  
  
It was 3:00 AM in the morning and Syaoran was up, thinking about his cherry blossom. Lately, he's been waking up in the middle of the night, being deprived of his sleep, all because of a girl. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why did I have to leave you?'  
  
***Where was my head?/ Where was my heart?/ Now I cry alone in the dark***  
  
Syaoran let out another deep sigh. 'I was really dumb to have thought that I should come back here to Hong Kong. What the hell was I thinking? What was wrong with me??' A tear slowly slid down his cheek.  
  
***I lie awake/ I drive myself crazy/ Drive myself crazy thinking of you/ Made a mistake when I let you go baby/ I drive myself crazy/ Wanting you the way that I do***  
  
Syaoran remembered the day he left his one true love.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura stood there, staring blankly at Syaoran. Sakura was at a loss for words. "B-b-but...I love you, Syaoran." Sakura managed to blurt out. Tear began to flood her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I have to go back to Hong Kong." Sakura was speechless. She just cried. She wanted to scream "No!! Don't go! Don't leave me!!" but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Syaoran couldn't bear to see her this way, so he just left. Sakura stood there, motionless, jusatching him walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran whispered to himself as he headed for his plane.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
***I was such a fool/ I couldn't see it/ Just how good you were to me***  
  
Syaoran missed Sakura's pink aura. She always treated him right and never let him down. He could always count on her and trust her, but now, all of that was gone. Sakura wasn't with him.  
  
***You confessed your love/ Undying devotion/ I confessed my need to be free***  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Syaoran. There's...something I have to tell you." Sakura said nervously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I....I..I'm in love with you." Sakura avoided looking into his eyes. She began to feel herself turn red.   
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I...I love you too." Sakura's face instantly lit up and she smiled. Without saying a word, Syaoran kissed Sakura.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'Why did you let me leave you? Why?' Another tear escaped Syaoran's amber eye.  
  
***And now I'm left with all this pain/ I've only got myself to blame***  
  
Syaoran's heart felt like someone had put a dart through it. He was hurt. 'God...why me? Why do I have to feel this pain?? Why did you have to make love so hurtful??' Syaoran shook his head. 'It's not God's fault. It's only mine. If I hadn't left Sakura, I wouldn't be feeling this pain in my heart right now.'  
  
***I lie awake/ I drive myself crazy/ Drive myself crazy thinking of you/ Made a mistake when I let you go baby/ I drive myself crazy/ Wanting you the way that I do***  
  
Everyday, Syaoran would think about that day. The day he left Sakura. The day he made the biggest mistake in his life. The day he hurt Sakura. The day he'd never forget.  
  
***Why didn't I know it?/ Why didn't I show it?/ When I the chance?/ Oh, I had the chance***  
  
Syaoran sat there in his bedroom, thinking more and more about Sakura and how stupid he was to leave her. 'I should never have left Tomoeda. I should've stayed with you and showed you how much I love you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. What am I going to do?'  
  
***I lie awake/ I drive myself crazy/ Drive myself crazy thinking of you/ Made a mistake when I let you go baby/ I drive myself crazy/ Wanting you the way that I do***  
  
Syaoran got up and began to pace around his room. He was thinking of what he did and how he could make it up to Sakura. He stepped out onto the balcony. He stared into the never-ending night sky. The stars that twinkled in the night reminded him of Sakura's eyes. Whenever she smiled, her eyes would twinkle like the stars. "That's it! I've had enough!"  
  
***I lie awake/ I drive myself crazy/ Drive myself crazy thinking of you/ Made a mistake when I let you go baby/ I drive myself crazy/ Wanting you the way that I do***  
  
Syaoran began to pack his bags. He was going back to Tomoeda. He couldn't take it anymore. His beloved Sakura was there and it killed him to be so far away from her. Without her, his soul was incomplete. "I'm coming back, Sakura. I'm coming back!" When Syaoran arrived in Tomoeda, he headed straight for Sakura's house. He knocked on the door. Sakura opened it, and when she saw Syaoran, she gasped. She didn't say a word. She was speechless. She was about to say something, but Syaoran put his finger on her lips to silence her. "I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran said, trying to hold back tears. Sakura's eyes flooded with tears. She hugged him. Syaoran held her face and kissed her. She didn't hold back. She gave into the kiss. When they separated, both of them were crying. Sakura gave him a smile. Syaoran smiled and gently whispered, "Aishiteru, Sakura." Sakura smiled. She hugged him and whispered, "Aishiteru, Syaoran."  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
S.N: Okay...I thought that was just the sweetest songfic!! It was so sad!! ;_; And that song fit them perfectly(well...I mean...it fit Syaoran's feelings for Sakura)!! *squeaks* Oh, and that song was by N*Sync...if you didn't already figure it out. Hoped you liked it!! Jaa! ^.~ 


End file.
